Most refrigerators sold today have at least automatic ice makers and chilled water dispensers. In order to achieve the requisite water flow into these devices, it is necessary to connect to a water supply line. This necessarily entails a connection between the water system in a home or apartment or other building with the internal water conduits within the refrigeration device. Typically, this has entailed the use of hose clamps or other connectors when the internal water conduits are made of polymeric tubes. However, hose clamps are labor-intensive to install and prone to leaks if not fastened tightly enough about the periphery of the polymeric tube.
There is a need for a better connection between an inserted metallic connector and the polymeric tube into which the connector is inserted without the need to resort to the use of hose clamps or other circumferential fastening devices, such devices additionally useful as risers or automotive tubes.